So What?
by Jexacsis
Summary: Prussia is bored, so he decides to join the American mafia. He wreaks havoc in Eurasia, and soon, Sweden catches on. The mafia, however, wants to get rid of Prussia and threatens Germany's well being. Sweden has to help Prussia with a secret of his own...*Sorry, my summary sucks! This is a Sweden/Prussia fic, human and country names used.*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Gilbert walked down the side walk, following his target through the dreary streets of New York City. It had started raining earlier and the sun had set, but he didn't allow his discomfort with his cold, wet clothes to show. His target ahead of him had an umbrella, of course. _Seriously, how much further is this damned guy's house/apartment thing?_ Gilbert was becoming more and more impatient.

While they walked further into the wilds of the city, Gilbert's mind wandered. _America is so dirty. I mean, look at all the trash and bums everywhere. Definitely not awesome. But then again, nothing is as awesome as Berlin. That was my city before West got it. No fair. I guess this city isn't so bad though; it's going to be my big playground. _He let a smirk slip onto his face. _Oh ja, this will be fun! The world will not know what to do with itself when my awesome self gets to finally play._

The man ahead of him had stopped to grab a set of keys from his coat's pocket. They had walked into a fairly quiet street for New York. They were in a nicer part of the city where the ritzy people lived. _Ugh, I hate snobs. Oh well, I knew I would have to deal with one, might as well get it over with._ He walked up casually behind the man, close enough for the other to hear him clearly without having to yell over the rain. The man turned around when he heard Gilbert come close, a impatient expression on his face.

"What do you want, boy? I don't have all day, so if you have nothing to say, get out of my sight." The man had an accent much like South Italy's. It kind of pissed Gilbert off.

"I want to get out of this rain as much as you, so why don't you just invite me into your nice home." Gilbert deliberately used the word 'home' to make the man feel a little threatened.

"What? Who do you think you are, brat? Get out of here before I call the cops." This only made Gilbert smirk wider, more deviously.

"Oh? I know you of all people wouldn't call the cops. Oh no, you have some friends that would be much more help than them, don't you? Now, invite me inside before I get too impatient and your family gets a little hurt. What do you say?" Gilbert had moved under the eave of the house, out of the rain. He took off his soaked hood and shook his head to dry his hair some, but it just stuck back onto his skin. He looked back to the shorter, fat man with a glare full of seriousness.

The man was obviously becoming uncomfortable, but he tried to save face. "Heh, what do you think you're trying to pull, boy? Do you have any idea who you're talking down to? You are obviously not from around here, so I'll let it go for now. Go run along." He fumbled with his keys and finally made the lock click. He was about to rush in when Gilbert put an arm around his shoulders.

_You think you can just run away from the awesome me?_ "Did you ever notice and wonder why the lights were off? Isn't your lovely wife supposed to be cooking dinner and your young son doing his school work?" Gilbert used his red eyes to his advantage as he looked at the man. The man didn't say anything as he was transfixed by Gilbert's devious gaze. "Eh, Tunicci?"

"What is it that you want?"

"Well, first, I want to be invited inside. Don't make me have to repeat myself. Then we will discuss your so called 'secret' crime organization over coffee. You do have coffee don't you? Then, you'll allow the awesome me to join your organization and I won't be bored anymore, ja?"

"What? Where is my wife and son? What are you talking about?"

"Calm yourself. The awesome me wouldn't go so low as to kidnap your family. I wouldn't have to, considering how awesome I am. I called them and told them that you wanted to meet them at this restaurant a very long while from here. Now come on! Let's talk!" Gilbert shepherded Tunicci through the door and upstairs to the study. He sat down quite comfortably in the chair behind the desk. He motioned for Tunicci to sit in the chair in front of him. He continued to stand.

"What do you know and how did you find out?" Tunicci was starting to get angry after he got over his initial shock.

"The internet. If you don't have to worry about a lot of things like me, then you have plenty of time to spend in the digital world. It was pretty easy finding information on you. You should probably get that fixed. As for what I know," Gilbert put his feet up onto the desk," I know everything. I know you're the boss of a mafia that deals in drugs, assassinations, and weapons. You even sneak secret government information to and from other countries. You're a pretty bad man, Tunicci."

Anger mixed with uneasiness. "And what was it that you wanted?"

"I want in."

"What? You obviously know about the mafia, don't you, boy? It's quite clear you're not Italian. Why would I make an exception for you?" Tunicci started to gain confidence, thinking he could make Gilbert go away.

"Because I'm awesome." Tunicci looked at him as if he were an idiot. "You just can't wrap your head around my awesomeness; it's too much for you. Let me break it down for you." He took his feet down and leaned in. "Considering that I'm the awesome Prussia, I cannot die. I've been around, blessing the Earth with my awesome presence since the seventeenth century. Also, since I am the awesome Prussia, I can travel anywhere without it raising alarms. I travel faster than regular people and I do what I want. The other countries can't take much of my awesomeness, so they have to pay attention to other things like paperwork so they don't explode from awesomeness-overload. So, basically, I'm the best guy there is to do jobs that require going out of the United States." Gilbert knew he had this in the bag.

Tunicci sat down. "You expect me to believe this absurdity? I haven't even ever heard of this 'Prussia'."

Gilbert couldn't believe it. _He's never heard of the awesome Prussia?! WHAT?! Well, I'll just have to educate him...later. First, I have to convince him that he needs the awesome that is me. I shouldn't have to convince him though. He must be daft or blind or something._ "Alright, fine. I understand that you just can't grasp my awesomeness. I get it. I'll show you then." He picked up an ornate letter-opener that was on the desk. "Countries heal faster than you regular guys. So, I'm going to show you and then you'll grovel at my feet and beg me to join you!" Gilbert looked like an excited puppy. He brought the letter-opener to his palm and slid it across, cutting just enough to have blood appear. After about five minutes, the cut sealed shut with new skin. Tunicci just stared blankly. "Well, when are you going to start begging?"

Tunicci cleared his throat. "I'm not going to beg, but I do see you may be helpful in our operations."

This was not what Gilbert thought he would do, but at least the man finally saw his awesomeness. It's like Gilbert cured Tunicci of his daftness or blindness or whatever was wrong with him. _Man, I'm freaking awesome._ "Well, when are we going to get this show on the road?"

"I can't just let you in up front. You'll have to go through the initiation. Of course, that won't be a problem for someone who is as 'awesome' as you, right?" Tunicci was really starting to hate the word 'awesome'.

"Hah! Of course not! Who do you think I am, Austria? Please, I can take on anything."

Tunicci didn't know who 'Austria' was, but he didn't much care. He just wanted this idiot out of his house and to go get his wife and son. "Yes, yes, how silly of me for letting me think you were even the slightest bit incapable. Here," Tunicci stood up and took a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something on the former object. "Go to this address tomorrow at six in the morning. We'll go through the initiation and I'll give you a job. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like a plan!" Gilbert took the paper from Tunicci and stuffed it into his still-soaked pant's pocket. He stood up to leave. Tunicci had expected Gilbert to whine about having to wake up early, but he decided it was best to not think about the annoying boy anymore than he had to.

"Yes, now if you'll kindly leave. I have to pick up my wife and son that _you_ sent away." Tunicci and Gilbert had walked to the front door.

"Ja, ja, whatever. You'll be thankful once I start working." Gilbert laughed his signature laugh as he walked out the door into the rainy night.

**Well, tell me what you guys think. This is my first fanfic, so please tell me what you liked, disliked, what I should change, etc. Thank you for reading! I do not own Hetalia!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. I have already done the first three chapters, so they will be posted all together. I really want to write a chapter a day, but school is starting in two days. *Cries* At least it's my last year, and then it's off to college! Scarryyy : **

**But it is senior year, so hopefully I'll have time to do stuff. *Shot* Ya, right. I'm in IB, there's no time for anything.**

**So, enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think. I'm new to all this, so anything will help :D**

**I do not own Hetalia, nor do I make profit from it.**

Chapter Two.

Morning had come, but the skyscrapers blocked the rising sun. Cars never ceased to drive by as Gilbert stood outside the doors that led into a building for a photography company. _I guess no one would expect some company like this would be a cover up. What would a mafia gain from having a company that took pictures? Nothing. This stupid initiation thing better not take too long._ He was pretty annoyed that he didn't get much sleep because a drunk Francis and Antonio decided to call him. They wanted Gilbert to come over to Antonio's place and party with them, but Gilbert convinced him that his awesome self was needed elsewhere. _At least they still think I'm in Berlin. Looks like no one has noticed yet that I left. _Disappointing as it was to have no one remember him, Gilbert convinced himself that it was because everyone was too busy with lame paperwork.

He put on his poker face that included a smirk and walked up to the receptionist at the front desk. "Hey, you know where Tunicci is?"

She looked at him skeptically, "Do you have an appointment with him?"

"Ja, so just tell me what room he's in and I'll leave you alone."

The woman was still very doubtful, "Could I have your name?" She turned to her computer, ready to type.

_Crap. I forgot to tell him my name yesterday. Oh well, that shouldn't matter._ "Just call him up and tell him the awesome me is here. He'll understand."

She sighed in annoyance and picked up the phone. "Hello, Mr. Tunicci. I am very sorry to bother you, but I man who calls himself 'awesome' is here. He says he has an appointment with you?" There was a pause as a reply was given. "Yes, sir. Have a good day." She hung up the phone and faced Gilbert again. "Alright, Mr. _Awesome_, somehow Mr. Tunicci knows you so you can go see him. He's on the top floor. There is only one room, so you shouldn't have any problems. Have a nice day." She pointedly turned to her cell phone and started typing away.

Gilbert didn't know what he did to make the chick annoyed with him. Usually women threw themselves to his feet, begging for attention. Or that's what he liked to believe anyway. _Whatever, she's a bitch anyway. _He walked into an empty elevator and pushed the button for the top floor. The doors shut close and he ascended. There was a soft _bing_ and he was there.

The doors opened to a large room, the walls being giant windows. They showed a great view of the city. A large desk sat in front of the far window which Tunicci sat at. Two other men were there as well. None of them looked too pleased to see him. Tunicci spoke, "You never told me your name, boy. How am I going to address you if I do not know it?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt. Now, who are these guys and when will I get to do some stuff?"

"Alright, Beilschmidt. These men work for me. They are going to help with your initiation. You do have a knife on you, don't you? I'd expect you would."

"Just Gilbert and ja, I do. Why?"

Tunicci nodded at the man to his right instead of answering Gilbert. The man took out a knife from his suit's inner pocket and walked to the middle of the room. Gilbert took out his own and his smirk grew wider.

Tunicci cleared his throat to get Gilbert's attention, "The rules are that whoever cuts the other first wins. No going for the head or vital organs, got it? Oh, and don't make a mess."

Gilbert joined the other man in the center of the room. He watched him like a predator, "Sure thing, boss man."

Tunicci's eyebrow twitched, but he just ignored Gilbert, "Begin."

Gilbert immediately sprang into action. He jumped at the man, stabbing with his knife. The man quickly dodged it. Gilbert didn't let him stay still as he lunged at the man again while stabbing, causing the man to travel around the room. Gilbert laughed, "You haven't attacked once. What are you waiting for?"

The man swung at Gilbert then, but was blocked by Gilbert's knife. Gilbert pushed the man back and stabbed. He hit his target in the abdomen. _Woops, hopefully there's nothing important there._ The man dropped his knife in favour of clutching his stomach and fell to his knees. Gilbert looked pleased with himself, "Well? How was that for entertainment? I'm in right? What's my first job, boss man? I hope it's in Germany. I've got to get back home before West notices I'm gone for too long. He just can't live without me." Gilbert had wiped his knife onto his black jeans and put it away.

The other man that was there helped his companion up, picked up the knife, and took the man away. Tunicci sighed, "Of course. Fine. I do have something in Germany that needs to be taken care of, lucky for you. You have to make sure this guy we're buying drugs from has quality goods. You know how to check that, right?"

"Of course, I'm awesome aren't I?" _Yes! I get to go home and see bruder! And drugs? How boring. Oh well, gotta start somewhere and it's obvious this guy doesn't trust me yet._

"Good. Give me your contact information and you can go. Make sure to check back regularly. Here is a number to contact me." Tunicci gave Gilbert a slip of paper after Gilbert had finished writing down his number and email.

"Ja, ja. See ya later, boss man." Gilbert waved behind him and left through the elevator doors. Tunicci really hated how nonchalant Gilbert was and how easily he got Tunicci to do what he wanted. At least Tunicci wouldn't have to see him constantly.

~~Gilbert took a plane back to Germany that day.~~

"_Bruder_! I'm home! Tell me how much you missed me, "Gilbert shouted into the house as he shut the door behind him.

Ludwig was on the couch, looking over some documents with a beer. "Gilbert? When did you leave?"

Gilbert pouted and dropped his baggage, "What? You didn't notice I was gone? West, that isn't nice. Don't you love your big brother? How could you _not_ notice that I was gone?" He flopped onto the couch and clung to Ludwig.

"Hey! Get off of me! You'll mess up the papers." Gilbert didn't listen and Ludwig sighed, giving up. "I guess it has been a little quiet and I haven't had a headache for the past couple of days. Have you done your share of the paper work? There is a meeting coming up and those papers need to be done."

Gilbert whined, "Aww, West! You won't even ask where I went or what I did? You don't care about me!" He squeezed Ludwig harder, much to Ludwig's annoyance.

"I don't care about where or what you did. You probably went to a party with France and Spain and I'd rather be spared of the details. Now, did you do your work or not?"

Gilbert sighed and let go of Ludwig, "Ja, ja, I did." He took Ludwig's beer. Ludwig just let it go, surprised that Gilbert had actually done his work early. "Oh ja, I have to go to Hamburg to look at something later this week. Can I borrow the car?" Ludwig reluctantly nodded. "Thanks, West!" Gilbert smirked and hugged his brother again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Longest chapter yet! I hope you guys don't hate me for the short chapters :x**

**After this chapter, you will have to wait for the next since I don't have it written yet. Hopefully it'll be up tomorrow sometime, though. (Hopefully because I'm going to be getting new glasses and I'll have a headache).**

**Warning: Romano is present in this chapter, so his foul mouth is too. Sorry. Also, some violence stuff!**

**As always, please tell me what you think! I am most grateful that you have used your time to read this far!**

**I do not own Hetalia, nor do I make profit from it.**

**Please, Enjoy. :3**

Chapter Three.

Prussia sat at the long table, bored out of his mind. All the countries were here for a world meeting in Spain and currently, America was offering one of his crackpot ideas, "Alright, guys, here's what we do. We attach super strong rockets to our countries and push them all together! Then, we'll call it the 'United Countries of America' and I'll be the leader! That way, there will be democracy in all the countries and I'll be the hero!" He smiled his hero smile and started laughing.

England burst America's bubble, "Sorry to say this, git, but it's kind of impossible to move a whole landmass. Plus, no one would want to be a part of you!"

America barked a laugh, "Ha! You're just angry 'cause you won't have your precious Queen anymore. I don't see why you like her so much, she's kinda old." America shrugged.

England was livid, "How dare you! You cannot talk of Her Majesty in that manner! You are in for a sound thrashing!"

Prussia ignored the typical fight between the two and decided to alleviate his boredom by spying on the other countries. Spain was trying to seduce Romano, which earned him a punch to the face. France had joined the fight with America and England. Germany was was trying to muster up some kind of order in the meeting room. Italy was being cute and doodling little pictures of pasta on his documents._ Man, meetings used to not be this boring. I remember when I had my own country and we had meetings that ended in wars. Kesesese, those were fun times._

Prussia looked to his right and saw Denmark messing with Sweden and Norway, telling them that if they were really related, he'd be the big brother. Finland and Iceland were having a conversation of their own, but Prussia was unable to hear what they were saying. He and Germany had sat next to the Nordics because they were distantly related and Prussia didn't want to be next to Hungary. She was still mad at him for messing with Austria at last month's meeting. _I swear she's crazy. I wonder if girl countries get periods. That would explain a lot._ Prussia remembered something. _Oh ja, while we're here, I'm supposed to go kill this guy that's been threatening boss man. I hope this guy will be more fun than the last one. The last guy didn't even try to defend himself, he just cried and begged. I want a real fight! Oh man, I can't wait! When is this meeting over, again?_

"Isn't that right, Gil?" Denmark had snapped Prussia out of his thoughts.

He didn't know what Denmark was asking exactly, but smiled and agreed anyway, "Ja, totally!" Denmark smiled triumphantly.

Norway and Sweden sighed. "You have no idea what he's talking about, do you?" Norway asked.

"Not at all."

Sweden spoke up, "What were you thinking about? You usually like to pick a fight with someone or just be loud."

_Well, that was unexpected._ Usually Sweden didn't talk to anyone unless spoken to first. "I was thinking about how awesome I was!" Prussia grinned, he was unable to read Sweden's expression.

Norway rolled his eyes and Denmark laughed, "Of course you were!" Denmark swung his arm around Prussia, "Hey, you want to go drinking later? I'll totally smoke you!"

Denmark had definitely grabbed Prussia's interest. Drinking with Denmark was always really fun, especially when Prussia won. Which was all the time, of course. He wouldn't admit defeat in drinking with anyone. _Oh wait. I have to take care of that stupid guy today! No fair! I barely ever get to drink with anyone but West! Ugh, this guy better be worth it. He should get a mark on me at least._ Prussia sighed sadly, "Sorry, bro. I'm busy."

Sweden was still listening to the conversation, but Norway had joined Finland and Iceland. Denmark was surprised, "No way! Since when are you too busy for drinking?! You're not sick or disappearing on us, are you?!" Denmark squished Prussia's face as if to make sure he was still physically there.

Prussia brushed him off and smiled, "Heh, not on your life. The awesome me never gets sick and will never disappear! I just gotta take care of some work."

"What kind of work?" Denmark and Sweden seemed skeptical.

Before Prussia had to make up something to tell them, Germany interrupted, "Alright, everyone, shut up! The meeting is now continuing! America, no more suggesting crazy ideas and stop talking about democracy." America tried to interrupt, but Germany continued, "It is now Russia's turn to speak. Please, wait until he is done talking to speak and raise your hand!" Germany sat down next to Prussia and Russia took his place.

"Thank you, Mr. Germany. If you had not calmed them down, I was afraid that I would have to." Russia's ever-creepy smile became darker. The whole room shuddered. "Now, I am thinking that everyone is aware of the rising crime throughout Eurasia, da? I have already been having a problem with drugs in my country and this rise is not helping at all. If anyone has any information on this subject, it would be very good for you to speak up now."

Prussia perked up to this. _Could they be talking about me? Of course they are, but they don't __know it. Awesome! Kesesese, they are finally seeing the effects of my fun. Now, let's see if anyone thinks they know anything._ He watched as Netherlands stood up, "Yeah, I'm having the same problem."

"Aw, come on! You legalize drugs, don't you? I don't see why you're complaining!" America shouted.

Netherlands was getting angry, "I do not! I bet it's your damned mafias that are causing all the problems."

"What? No way! My mafia is totally dead, I bet it was Romano's." Everyone turned to Romano.

"What the hell are you guys looking at me for? My guys aren't fucking doing it, I would know! Unlike America, who's mafias are on the rise again," Romano replied. Everyone turned back to America.

He laughed, but it kind of had a nervous edge to it, "What are you talking about? A hero like me wouldn't let criminal scum like those guys come back."

Romano scoffed, "Oh yeah, 'cause you got rid of them all in the first place," he said sarcastically. "I bet they're paying you or your government to be quiet, am I right?"

"What? No, I'm the hero. Dealing with those guys is totally against my nature!"

"So it's your government that they're paying."

"Huh? No, I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to, it's fucking obvious. Don't act like I don't know these thing, bastard. The mafia started in my country, after all." America looked conflicted, but surprisingly kept his mouth shut.

Russia took this moment to speak up, "So it is your fault, _Amerika_? I should have known that scum like this would only come from a country as disgusting as yours."

"Say that again!" America shouted angrily.

"Gladly," Russia responded cheerfully. "However, now is not the time to be fighting; we are supposed to be discussing, da? Now I am suggesting that we all stay on the look out for these _American_ men and give any useful information to Mr. America while he cleans up his mess, da?" No one said anything. "Good." He sat down.

Germany stood up and thanked Russia. He announced the next speaker would be Greece. Prussia tuned him out. _Ugh, I hate talking about the economy. Anyway, so they think that it's a group of Americans? Kesesese, they aren't even close. Ja, it was the American mafia, but that's about all that they got right. They don't expect anyone in this room in the slightest, especially the awesome me. Well, maybe America, but not really._ Prussia continued thinking to himself and smiling. Sweden noticed and figured that Prussia wasn't paying attention to the meeting anymore. He was curious as to what when through the albino's head.

~~Time skip to the darkened streets of Spain.~~

"So, you're the guy that the boss man wants dead, ja?" Gilbert didn't have his usual smirk in place, just a look of cold seriousness. He pointed his gun at the brunette man in front of him.

The man laughed, "_¿__Qu__é__ es esto?_ So, Tunicci is finally done playing my game?" The man was too amused for the situation and it pissed Gilbert off, but at least he was going to have fun with this one.

He grinned like a cheshire cat, "I guess he is. Now you want to play a game with me? If you kill me, then you get to go."

"Well, that's an obvious game, isn't it?" The man pulled out his own gun.

"Ja, well, I'm not in the mood since you're making me miss out on drinking with one of my awesome friends." Gilbert cocked his gun.

"Aw, how unfortunate," the man cooed. "After this, you won't have to worry about that anymore."

"No I won't, because you'll be dead."

Gilbert fired and hit the man in his left arm. He would have killed him if he didn't move. Gilbert ran towards the man as he ran down crumbling alleyways. He shot at Gilbert after he rounded a corner, nicking Gilbert on the cheek. Gilbert smiled sadistically. _Well, this has certainly become much more fun._ He sped around the corner and saw the man climbing a fire escape. _I love running on rooftops, how'd you know?_ He followed, shooting at the man blindly as he climbed.

When Gilbert reached the rooftop, the man was facing him, waiting. He allowed Gilbert to get off the fire escape. "So you want to have a showdown up here?" Gilbert asked.

"Si, I always thought it would be fun. Want to quick draw like in those old, American cowboy movies?"

Gilbert laughed, "Why not? We turn around, touch backs, walk away, and then turn around and shoot when a coin hits the ground?"

"Si," the man replied. The two walked up to each out, turned around, and touched backs. "I will flip the coin after ten steps." Gilbert merely nodded.

"You better not go against the rules," he warned.

"Same for you. Start walking...now."

The two walked away from each other, counting their steps. _One, two, three..._ Once Gilbert got to ten, he immediately tensed and waited for the faint sound of a coin hitting the paved roof. A soft _ding_ rang in the air, and Gilbert turned around as fast as he could. Two gunshots echoed on the rooftop and a thud shortly followed. The victor walked up to the loser and took his gun.

"This is a pretty nice piece. I'll make better use of it than you did. Of course, German-made guns are the best. That was a fun game, you actually got me twice. Too bad you're dead now." Gilbert bent over the dead man and took his wallet. He opened it, took the ID, and put some of the man's blood on it. He then stood up and walked to the fire escape, waving the ID to dry the blood faster._ Well, that was definitely better than the other guy, but I do wish I could've gone drinking. Now, how am I going to explain this to West?_ Gilbert had been grazed on his cheek and shoulder. _I guess I'll just say Hungary got pissy because I took Austria's glasses_. Gilbert smirked, satisfied with himself and continued to walk through the music-filled streets of Spain to his hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! So I was asked:If Prussia isn't a country, why does he go to meetings?**

**My lame answer: 'Cause Prussia was East Germany and he got separated from Germany. Then, they reunited, but the people of East Germany are a little different than West Germany, so Prussia takes care of them.**

**Did that make sense? Idk, I suck xD I just like the idea of Prussia still doing just a little of regular country-related paperwork. What do you guys think?**

**Also, I said that Prussia usually arrive at meetings before Germany and didn't care about getting up early. I like to think that Prussia is still like a soldier in that aspect because that's just who he is. He's been a soldier all his life, so it's kinda hard to kick a habit of waking up early lol.**

**Sorry, guys, it's kinda short, but I did do it early! So neh :P Tell me what you think, please?**

**Warning: Prussia says a bad word and deals with drugs. Bad Prussia! D:**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

**I do not own Hetalia, nor do I make a profit from it.**

Chapter Four.

A lot of people didn't know this, but Berwald got bored a lot. Ever since his viking era, he's taken on hobbies and then dropped them as soon as he got tired of them. He never stuck to one thing. Today was one of those days that he tried to take on a hobby, but quit almost instantly. He was sitting in the meeting room that he was hosting and was waiting for the others to arrive. He took up his pen and started doodling on the papers in front of him. He thought that, maybe, he'd take on drawing. After his first couple of drawings, which looked very similar to his old, viking runes, he dropped his pen, crumpled up the paper, and threw it away. He sighed and continued to wait.

"What's this? The unreadable Berwald looks bored? How could this be?" Denmark said dramatically. All the Nordic countries were already visiting Sweden before the meeting, so they had arrived first.

"What's bothering you, Berwald?" Finland asked, concerned. He recoiled when Sweden looked at him, never getting over his intimidating look.

"Nothin', just want everyone to get here and the meeting started."Sweden replied calmly.

Denmark swung his arm around Sweden's shoulders, "You've always been so patient, Berwald. There's something seriously wrong with you. Come on, you can tell big bro." Denmark's mock concern annoyed Sweden ad he pushed him off.

"We're not brothers and nothing's bothering me, I'm just bored. Now, go sit in your seat, the meeting is starting soon."

"So bossy," Denmark stuck out his tongue. "Whatever, dude, I'll get you drunk later and you'll tell me." He sat down. Sweden ignored him as he watched the other countries file in.

~~In a bathroom just before the meeting starts.~~

"Alright, come on. Take off your clothes," France ordered.

"Why am I doing this again?" Prussia did as he was told.

"Because you didn't come drinking with us a while ago because you were 'busy'," Spain replied, picking up Prussia's discarded clothes.

"So, you're making me streak at a meeting, in Sweden, in fall. Great. Hopefully nobody dies of my awesome five meters," Prussia said, removing his last article of clothing.

France and Spain laughed, "Whatever. Now, go on," France patted Prussia on butt.

"Ja, ja, I'm going."

~~Back in the meeting room.~~

About half of everyone was there. The ones who hated waking up early had yet to arrive. Sweden noticed that Germany had walked in alone. Usually he came to meetings accompanied by his brother or Prussia got there earlier than him. Sweden wondered where he was and hoped that he wasn't messing with anything in his house.

Sweden's wonderings were answered when Prussia walked through the door, with a lack of clothing. Everyone had turned and stared, not saying anything at first. After a few minutes of initial shock, people were either telling him to put some clothes on or whistling at him, as were the case with Denmark, Spain, and France. Sweden didn't say anything, but stare as Prussia walked around the room, smiling the whole way. Sweden just couldn't look away and felt himself blush.

Prussia soon left after he made his walk around the room, much to almost everyone's relief. Sweden definitely wasn't bored now.

America walked in after Prussia had left, looking confused, "Dudes, why's Prussia naked?"

"Because he's an idiot," Germany answered through clenched teeth. He obviously wasn't happy with his brother's behaviour.

America laughed, "Alright, dude. Yo, Sweden, why's it so cold here? I'm freakin' freezing!"

England answered for Sweden, "Because it's soon to be winter in the bloody North, you moron! Why else would it be cold? Now shut up and sit down."

"You know, I never really figured out why you're so grumpy all the time. Did one of your fairies or something die recently?"

"What? Of course not. You're very presence is enough to rub anyone the wrong way."

Everyone else in the room ignored them and waited for the rest to arrive. Eventually everyone came in, including Prussia, who had clothed himself. He smiled at everyone as he took his seat next to Germany. "How's it going, West?"

"Don't talk to me for the entirety of the meeting," Germany said stiffly.

"What are you mad at me for? Are you jealous of my five meters?" No reply. "Fine, be that way."

The meeting finally began with Sweden thanking everyone for coming. He then said what he needed to for the meeting, mentioning the rising crime very briefly, and sat down. Denmark then took the liberty of going next. Sweden didn't pay attention, he just kept staring at Prussia, watching his expressions change with every thought that went through his head.

Prussia didn't pay attention, as per his usual behaviour during meetings. Instead, he looked around the room and tried to figure out what everyone was up to. _Looks like Romano isn't being his bitchy self today. I guess he got some last night._ He smirked at this. _Greece is sleeping with his cats again. I wonder if I could take one home without him noticing. I bet West wouldn't let me though._ He pouted. _Whatever, the awesome me doesn't need any pet, but Gilbird! Gilbird is awesome! _He cheered up. _Today I have to go to the port in town. _He became serious. _I have to look over a stupid shipment for the boss man._ He was now bored. It had only been about an hour since the meeting started. He felt like he was being watched. He tensed and slowly looked around. He locked eyes with Sweden. It felt like Sweden had been reading all of Prussia's thoughts, but Prussia couldn't look away. _Since when were Sweden's eyes blue? Wait, since when did I not notice his eye colour?! _

Sweden blushed and looked away, embarrassed that he'd been caught. _Wow, wow, wow, wow! Since when did Sweden blush?! I've seen this guy in and out of war for hundreds of years and not once have I seen him do that. Where have I been?_ Prussia forgot his thoughts prior to spotting Sweden staring at him and watched Sweden casually enough not to get caught for the rest of the meeting. He wanted to see what other emotions he could catch that he hadn't seen before.

By the end of the meeting, Prussia didn't spot any new emotions. Since Sweden had gotten caught, he put on his usual facade, much to Prussia's disappointment. _Oh well, I guess it was a once in a life time thing. I'll probably have to wait for another five hundred years to see a different expression. Time to go do some work._

Gilbert had told Ludwig after the meeting that he was going to check out some of the bars around town, so he shouldn't stay up past his bed time waiting for him. Germany just grunted and left for the hotel. Prussia made his way to the docks.

He found the warehouse with the label he was looking for: _Kaniner._ He had no idea what it meant, but he didn't care as he opened the door and walked in.

Berwald felt that he needed to clear his head. Something was wrong with him. He didn't know why he couldn't stop looking at Gilbert during the meeting, plus, he got caught! Berwald never paid attention to him before because Gilbert didn't pay attention to him in return. But Gilbert's act today got Berwald's attention. He shook his head. He was going to walk down to the docks today to clear his head with the fresh sea breeze. Plus, he had heard that there was some recent criminal activity in the area, so he might as check that out as well.

He eventually reached the docks and breathed in the salty air. Yep, he needed that. He felt better already. He looked around, wondering where one would conduct criminal acts. He spotted a strangely labeled warehouse, _Kaniner._ That was just weird. Berwald decided this was where he would start his search.

He walked behind the warehouse and peered through a window, trying not to be seen. The window was too dirty to be seen through clearly, so he used his sleeve and wiped away some of the grime. He looked through again. What he saw confused him.

He saw Gilbert, of all people, inside with a group of men. Gilbert was talking to one of them while the others were packing something that wasn't fish into cans labeled for pickled herring. Wait, they were packing something white and powdery. Realization hit Berwald hard. The men were packing heroin into cans of pickled herring and Gilbert was here. Why was Gilbert here? Berwald was beyond confused and continued watching.

Gilbert licked his finger, causing Berwald to blush, and dabbed it into a can containing the powdery drug. He placed his finger back onto his tongue and paused as he tasted. Then he spit the substance onto the ground and smiled. He said something and patted the man in front of him on the back, but Berwald couldn't hear through the glass. Once again, Berwald was hit over the head with the stick of realization. He had just found the reason why crime had risen in Eurasia. It was all because of one person, not a group, and by one of their own kind. No one had expected this, and Berwald had just found out the truth. The question now was, what was he going to do with this newly found truth?

Berwald crept away from the warehouse and started walking back home, thinking about what he should do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Woop! Chapter 5! Sorry it took a little longer than usual, but school starts tomorrow and haven't finished all my summer assignments. Instead of doing them, I'm doing this. Do expect the next chapter to appear a little later as well. I'm going to be a little busy, but I will try my best to get it up. I hope you guys enjoy this xDD.**

**It's kinda short, but at least I got something done! Please, enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

Chapter Five.

Gilbert had come back to the United States a week earlier than the scheduled meeting. He thought he'd just check in with boss man and maybe get a job in the area before the meeting started. The only job that was available, according to the boss, was a lame shipment check.

This was where Gilbert was now. In a warehouse, looking at crates of illegal firearms. _At least it's not drugs again. Guns are a lot more fun!_ He pulled out a rifle and peered through the scope. _He told me not to play with them, but screw that! I'm going to have fun 'cause he gave me such a lame job. I know he had better ones._ He expertly aimed at an empty wooden crate at the other end of the warehouse. He breathed in, relaxed, and squeezed the trigger. The rapid gunshots reverberated loudly off of the metal walls.

He pulled down the gun and examined his handy work. _Of course it's perfect, I'm awesome._ He grinned to himself. He put the gun back and looked inside another crate, this one full of handguns. He picked one up, examined it, and pocketed it. _Consider this as payment for the boring job, boss man._ He took one last look around the warehouse and left. The frigid winter air chilled Gilbert through his long coat. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, feeling the cold metal of his new gun, and walked off to tell the boss that the job was done.

After successfully pissing of the boss, Gilbert decided he would wander around the large city that was New York. It was mid-afternoon, but the overcast clouds made it gloomier and darker. As he walked around aimlessly, secretly hoping not to get lost, he thought to himself. _It's been a while since the topic of my awesome work has come up. I wonder if everyone is just giving up? That's so not awesome. Maybe I should do something bigger that'll get their attention, but boss man won't give me anything. I'll just do it on my own! I don't need his permission, I'm awesome. I'm a (former) country! I'm Prussia!_

Gilbert felt triumphant and satisfied with himself. Now, all he had to do was figure out what he was going to do. He looked up from his wonderings to see where his legs had taken him. He had no idea. _No problem, I can find my way back._ He looked all around him, but nothing was familiar to him. He eventually picked a random street and followed it until he would recognize something. Unfortunately, after the sun had started to set, Gilbert still hadn't found his way. _What the hell is with this place?!_ He was going to swallow his pride and ask a couple of men where he was, but he overheard their conversation before he reached them. He stopped and tried to look casual as he listened.

"-Tunicci." Gilbert heard at the end of one man's sentence.

"Yeah, I heard he got this foreign guy working for him, pullin' jobs outta the States."

"That ain't allowed, right?"

"Tch, Tunicci don't care 'cause the dude can do, like, anything. He's raisin' Tunicci's profits way up."

"I bet that's pissin' off Marvo and the others pretty bad. Him and Marvo've been at it for years. Now that Tunicci's tipped the scale, Marvo's gunna want pay back."

"Oh yeah-" Gilbert walked away, grinning.

_'Marvo and the others'? Very interesting._ He took out his phone and came to one of the first contacts, America. _I bet he's in New York, and if not, then he's going to be._ He pushed the 'call' button, put the device to his ear, and waited.

After a few moments, Alfred picked up, "Yeah,what's up, dude?" His mouth sounded full. _Burgers_, Gilbert figured.

"Nothing, just lost in this so called 'awesome' city of yours."

Alfred sounded like he choked, "Wait, what?! You're here in the great U.S. of A.? Dude, why didn't you tell me?! Where are you?" He kept getting louder out of excitement.

"It's not that great, especially compared to Prussia," Gilbert countered. "I'm in New York and I have no idea where the hell I am. Seriously, could you make a more confusing city?" He said sarcastically.

Alfred didn't seem to listen to Gilbert's insults, "Wow! I'm, like, totally here too! Where are you? I could totally save you like the hero I am! Then, we could hang out and play some video games before the meeting! Oh man! It's gunna be so awesome!" Alfred didn't seem to breathe between sentences.

"I have no clue where I am, idiot! That's why I called in the first place!"

"Well, give me some streets and I'll be there in no time!" Gilbert gave him the streets of the intersection that he was at. "Alright! I'll be right there! Don't move!" And with that, Alfred hung up.

Gilbert sighed as he put his phone away._ Still as energetic as ever._ He chuckled to himself. _Playing some video games will be fun and while we're doing that, I'll see how he's doing with cleaning up his 'mess'._ A car pulled up in front of him and the passenger window rolled down, revealing an Alfred in the driver's seat.

"Well, get in, dude! Where's your hotel? We can go by there and pick your stuff up and go to my place. We'll have to take a plane, but it'll be a lot faster than driving!" Alfred laughed obnoxiously as Gilbert climbed in.

After a few days of playing video games, firing off some guns at the range, and pigging out, it was time for the meeting. Prussia had to make sure America woke up on time because he was the host country. Prussia waited for the other countries to arrive while America arranged his documents haphazardly. _Well, I learned that America hasn't been successful in getting rid of his mafia problem, but he was trying. At least one person hasn't forgotten about my awesome work._ He rested his head onto his hand and fiddled with the corner of a piece of paper. _Everyone sure is taking there sweet time getting here._

There were other countries in the meeting room, but Prussia didn't feel like talking to them. He just watched the door and waited for either his brother or Spain and France to arrive. He also waited for Sweden to arrive; he wanted to see if any emotion would make an appearance.

Spain and France arrived before any of the others did, but Spain was messing with Romano and France was failing to seduce England. Prussia didn't feel like dealing with either of the fights that would ensue. He looked back the door and saw Sweden and the Nordics come in. He and Sweden caught each others eyes. Sweden blushed and looked away immediately. Prussia smirked to himself. _That's what I wanted to see._

Soon, Germany sat next to Prussia and looked surprised, "Brother, when did you get here? I was wondering why you weren't home."

"Did you miss me,West? I knew you loved me!" Prussia laughed loudly. "I was here, chillin' with America."

"I see," was the only reply Prussia got. The meeting got started and Prussia watched his new country of interest.

After the meeting finished, Gilbert left with Arthur and Mathias to go drinking. Berwald walked up to Alfred and Ludwig, "Excuse me, but I was wondering if Gilbert came to America often?"

Alfred seemed to think a little, "I guess he has lately. He obviously can't get enough of the great U.S.!" He laughed and got distracted by Ivan's presence.

"He's been going out a lot. He's probably just going to parties, though. He's always complaining about how bored he is. I'm glad he's occupying himself with something and the fact that he's doing his paperwork on time is a plus." Ludwig said.

Berwald grunted in acknowledgment and left. He decided not to tell Ludwig what he had found out at the last meeting. He felt that he should confront Gilbert first and ask why he's doing what he's doing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Woooh! Hahaha, I got some work done early today, so I was able to write this! This is actually a good way to unwind after doing work hahaha.**

**Warning: Cursing and a kinda crazy, nazi-like Prussia. Brief talking of human torture!**

**Anyway, please, enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

Chapter Six.

"Hey, Marvo."

"Who the hell are you?!" Marvo asked, startled but trying to keep calm.

"I think you already know that."

"'Did Tunicci send you?" Marvo was becoming more fearful of the demon in front of him.

Laughter, "You think he would have the balls to do this? No, I'm doing this on my own 'cause I'm awesome."

Marvo gulped and smiled a strained smile, "You know, everyone will think Tunicci sent his dog to do all this. They'll go after him."

The demon's ever-present smirk formed into a sneer, "Dog? You think I'm his dog? That I do whatever he pleases? That I would wipe his ass for him if he asked? I don't care what happens to that pig, I'm just here to have fun," the sadistic smirk returned. "You know, I've carved up a lot of scum like you. Cut them open, not letting them die. Plucking every fibre of muscle from bone. Threw them into blazing fires, the very pits of Hell itself."

Marvo shrank. He looked into the blood red eyes and saw no mercy in them. Everything this demon said was truth. It was evident in his eyes and his blood-soaked body. He sobbed, awaiting his impending torture.

Gilbert made it back to the house in time. He wouldn't know what to do if he ran into Ludwig in the state that he was in. _Hey there, West! Oh, what? The blood? Yeah, I just turned into Nazi mode for a little bit, no big deal. _He shook his head as he made his way to his room and the adjoined bathroom. _Ja, that wouldn't work. I didn't even mean for it to go that far, but there's nothing I can do about it now._

He sighed and pulled off his wet clothes and climbed into the shower. He had cleaned up a few of Tunicci's rival mafia bosses in America and a few others in Europe. _Well, I can't wait until I see what happens. Will they have to call an emergency meeting? Will they praise the one who got rid of their crime problems? _He laughed to himself. _I'm so awesome._ He turned off the shower, not worrying about his soiled clothes, and pulled on a pair of boxers. He turned off the light and clambered into bed. His muscles relaxed and he sighed. Sleep came quickly.

Gilbert's phone went off at the same time someone decided to pound a fist against his bedroom door. _What the hell? Is everyone trying to ruin one of the only times I sleep in? _"Go away," he shouted at the door. He picked up his phone and saw that the caller was Spain. He rejected the call, determined to try to go to sleep again.

But the person at the door decided otherwise, "_Bruder_, get up. You have to see this."

"And what, exactly, do I have to see?"

Ludwig opened to door and peered in, "The news."

"The news?" Gilbert looked at him as if he were crazy, "Why the hell do I have to see that?"

"Just go look. I'll make you some wurst."

Well, that got Gilbert out of bed, "Alright, but don't you overcook it." Ludwig only rolled his eyes and left for the kitchen. Gilbert didn't worry about putting on any other clothes and walked to the living room. He made himself comfortable on the couch and looked at the already-on television screen.

A rather attractive reporter was talking about a recent outbreak of murders. Some kind of vigilante had gone around America and Europe in little over a day and murdered nefarious mob bosses. She said how the vigilante isn't a hero because he went against the law and murdered people. Gilbert didn't care about that. _So, the whole world notices my handiwork. _An ear-to-ear grin appeared. _Kesesese, I wonder how the boss man will take this. He'll praise me and beg me to be _his_ boss!_

Ludwig's voice pulled him out of his musings, "Gilbert, the wurst is done. Come on."

Gilbert jumped up, Ludwig barely ever made him breakfast. _Today is a good day._ He walked into the kitchen and sat done at the plate on the table. He dug in without hesitation. "So, West, what do you think of this 'vigilante' guy?"

Ludwig was sitting across from Gilbert, looking at the newspaper with a cup of coffee, "I think he's done something that he should have done in a different way. Something that isn't against the law."

Gilbert pouted, "Aw, come on, West. He did the world and awesome favour by getting rid of the guys that were giving us crime problems. They can't ever do that stuff again. If they were sent to a prison of something, they would find a way out and do everything all over again."

"Whatever, _bruder._"

Gilbert's phone rang and he ran to his room to answer it, "Ja, what is it Tonio?"

A voice he wasn't expecting greeted him, "Expecting someone else? Sorry about that. I, too, was expecting something, but it didn't happen."

"Tunicci? What do you want?"

"That was a nice stunt you pulled yesterday. But what isn't nice are dogs that don't listen to their owners."

"What? I did you a great service. You can start telling me how awesome I am now."

"Dogs don't deserve praise when they do something their master doesn't want them to do. You know what they do to dogs who aren't good to fight anymore? They get rid of them."

"Oh? So you want to get rid of me now? Well, that's fine with me. I'm no one's dog."

"You can't just leave, old dogs can learn new tricks if something threatens their well-being."

"You planning on threatening my life? Didn't I tell you that I can't die?"

"Yes, but you can feel pain and so can other countries. Like your little brother, perhaps?"

Gilbert stiffened. He didn't want Ludwig involved because he was just having fun. He knew that getting rid of Tunicci wouldn't be enough to get stop the threat either. "Tch, leave him out of this."

"Only if you keep working and clean up your mess. What you did is going to piss off everyone and they're going to come after me."

"Ja, whatever," he hung up the phone. _Did that really just happen? _He didn't know what to think. He was void of feeling at the moment, not wanting to dwell on the threatening conversation. He walked back to the kitchen to finish breakfast.

However, when he sat down, he wasn't feeling hungry anymore. "Hm? Gilbert, what's wrong?" Ludwig had noticed a drastic change in the albino's demeanor.

"What? Nothing," he tried his smirk.

"If I don't figure out what's wrong, you'll be moping all day and it will bug me when I don't know what it's about."

"You care about me, West?! Aw, I love you too!" Gilbert's smile was a little more convincing, but Ludwig could still tell something was bugging him. He decided to let it go.

His phone rang, "_Hallo_?" Gilbert couldn't hear what was being said on the other end. "Oh, this is unexpected. You don't call often." Pause, "Yes, that would be wonderful. Yes, no problem. You can stay at my house during your stay." Another pause, "Of course it's no problem. Yes, I will see you tomorrow." He hung up and went back to his newspaper.

Gilbert waited for Ludwig to tell him who it was, but it never came, "Well? Who was it?"

"Berwald, he's staying for a week because his boss and our boss want to discuss some trade regulations."

Gilbert couldn't believe it. _Berwald is coming tomorrow to stay for a week in our house. Berwald. The one I just can't keep my eye off of lately. This will be the perfect opportunity to see some new faces._ Gilbert grinned happily, "Awesome." He finished his breakfast with a new-found hunger. Ludwig looked at him skeptically, but said nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven.

Berwald would be arriving any minute and Gilbert was excited, to say the least. Ludwig had left a few hours ago to meet with Berwald and his boss. They would have a tiny meeting, introducing what they would be discussing throughout the week, before Berwald and Ludwig would come home. Gilbert decided not to tag along because he didn't want to seem as eager as he was in seeing Berwald, he could tell his brother was thinking he was acting a little weird.

Gilbert was currently in the guest room that Berwald would be staying in, he was tidying it up and making sure everything was in order. Yes, Gilbert was cleaning. _I just want to make sure he doesn't think we live in a pig stye,_ he kept telling himself. He wouldn't admit that he was starting to become a little head over heels for the Swede, but the more he thought about what little he knew about Berwald, the more he fell for him. _I do not have a crush on him,_ he argued with himself. _Okay, so he's mysterious and strong and stoic and sexy in battle, but I do _not _have a crush on him. Nope, no way. Alright, so I would totally bang him, but that's all. A one night stand, like everyone else. _He paused while he was fluffing a pillow. _But, I wouldn't mind a lot of one nighters. _He continued cleaning._ I also wouldn't mind if he stayed for breakfast. It would be awesome if he made me breakfast, he would totally be allowed to stay in my awesome presence for a little longer. He could stay the whole day afterwords if he wanted. I hope he would want to. Then we could chill and do awesome stuff. I would definitely be able to see some expressions that way, like a smile. That would be nice. But then, he would have to leave! It was a nightstand anyway. But...if he wanted to stay, that would be okay too..._ Gilbert couldn't find anymore things to clean.

_What the hell am I thinking?! I'm not a teenage girl! I'm a man! Ja! An awesome, manly man that don't need no man. Berwald should be the one begging _me_ to stay around him for the day._ He sighed. _Who the hell am I kidding? I totally got trapped in that stupid blush! This is all his fault! _Satisfied with his reasoning, Gilbert walked to the living room. He heard the door open and close. He looked and saw his brother and the man he had just been thinking about. He couldn't help the light blush that adorned itself on his face.

Ludwig looked at him questioningly, "Are you okay, East? You look like you may have a fever."

"Ah, no, I'm awesome! I don't get sick!" Gilbert tried to recover himself.

Ludwig shook his head and said nothing more to him. Berwald decided to comment on Gilbert's attire, "The apron and duster make you look like a little maid. It's cute."

The blush that Gilbert had just gotten rid of came back full force. _What the hell?! He never says things like this unless it's Tino or something. He just wants me to make a fool of myself!_ Ludwig watched the interaction between the two and raised an eyebrow. Gilbert threw the duster down and tore off the apron.

"Okay," Ludwig interrupted. "Well, anyway, I'll show you where you will be staying, Berwald. Follow me." Berwald nodded and followed.

Gilbert stayed in the living room. He had to collect himself, he was the awesome Prussia for God's sakes! He took a deep breathe and picked up the duster and apron that he had thrown to the ground. He put them up and decided to make himself some lunch. If he was doing something, he was less likely to embarrass himself by blushing like an idiot. He decided that wurst would be the best to eat.

After a few bites, Ludwig and Berwald appeared in the kitchen, "Well, make yourself at home. I'm sure you don't want to eat wurst all the time, so you can search around and find something else to eat. Either Gilbert or I will make dinner, but you make your own food for breakfast and lunch. Of course, you could always have _Bruder_ make you something."

"What? I'm not a maid or a cook! He'll make his own damn food." Gilbert took a bite of the wurst for emphasis.

"That is alright, I can cook. I can also cook the dinner to repay you for allowing me to stay with you two," Berwald said.

Gilbert wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. Ludwig decided to talk instead, "No, you are the guest, you do not have to make dinner. That is the job of the host."

Berwald shook his head, "I will make dinner tonight." Ludwig was going to keep insisting, but decided it was a lost cause. He left to go to his study to do some paperwork. Berwald opened the fridge and saw the left-over wurst, "May I?" He lifted the container to show Gilbert.

"Ja, go ahead. Just don't insult it if you don't like it, it's not my fault you don't have awesome taste buds."

Berwald nodded and found the cabinet that stored the plates. He served himself the wurst and sat down at the table. He started to eat in silence. _Well, this is kinda awkward. Should I say something, or just stay quiet? Would talking make it more weird? What am I worrying about, I'm the awesome Prussia! _"So, it's awesome isn't it? Of course it is, it's German." Gilbert grinned.

"Hm, it is good. Did you cook this?"

"Ja, that's why it's awesome. I make the best food." Gilbert was very proud of his cooking skills.

"You are a good cook. So, you're in that apron a lot. That's good."

"Why is that good?! You have this weird apron fetish or something?"

Berwald gave Gilbert a quick, seductive glance. _Yup, I like that look a lot more than the blush one. _Gilbert gulped. "No, but it is cute. I have a fetish for cute things." _Well, then. Did not know that, but now I do._ Berwald continued eating. Gilbert had finished. He didn't know how to reply. _What the hell do I say? 'That's awesome! I like cute things, too!'? Ja, no, I'm a man. A man doesn't like cute things. But, a real man also admits his soft side sometimes. Man, I don't even know. I should get up and leave, but...I don't want to._

"I like cute things, too," he didn't realized what had come out of his mouth before it was too late. _I'm an idiot._ He tried to fix what he said, "O-of course, I like manly cute things, like Gilbird! Gilbird is the manliest cute thing ever!"

Berwald chuckled, "Of course." He smiled. Gilbert was stunned. _Two expressions in one day. __Two. And, his smile is really nice. I want to see him do it more._

"Smile," Gilbert commanded politely. Berwald looked confused before complying, smiling at how amusing Gilbert was. "That looks good on you. You should do it more often."

"Oh?"

"Ja." Gilbert looked down at the table, embarrassed, thumbing at the grains in the wooden table. The plate in front of him disappeared and he looked up. He saw Berwald taking the plates to the sink and washing them. "You don't have to do that." Berwald just grunted. "Whatever, do what you want. Means less work for me, anyway." Gilbert got up and went to his room.

Gilbert was laying on his bed, reading one of his journals, when there was a firm knock on his door. "Ja?"

A deep voice came through the door, "May I come in?"

Gilbert was surprised, it was Berwald, "Ja, sure, whatever." Berwald opened the door and closed it behind him. He sat on the bed. "What is it?"

Berwald blushed and he looked through the doorway to the bathroom. He saw some bloody clothes on the floor. He knew Gilbert was behind the recent string of murders, but he wanted to confront Gilbert later. He looked back at Gilbert, the seductive look back. He leaned over Gilbert, pushing away the journal, and captured his lips.

Gilbert moaned. He was not expecting this, but he liked it. He felt Berwald pulling away and grabbed the Swede's head, not letting their lips lose contact. He nipped at Berwald's lower lip and he complied. They were soon caught up in a battle of the tongues and Gilbert was losing.

Berwald broke the struggle, pulling off the albino's shirt in one swift motion. _Oh, so you're thinking the same thing I am? Well, that makes things a lot more fun._ Gilbert smirked, avoiding Berwald's lips, and switched their positions. _I'm the manly man after all. _Berwald chuckled.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me! I am the top and you know it!"

A devious glint came to Berwald's eyes, accompanied by a smirk. He pulled down Gilbert's face and kissed him fiercely. While Gilbert was distracted, he flipped the positions again, and pinned Gilbert down, not allowing him the change the positions. "What the hell! That's no fair!" Berwald ignored him and planted kisses on his neck. Gilbert stopped ranting.

**YOU CAN'T READ THIS PART CAUSE IT'S NOT ALLOWED :P**

They laid next to each other panting. Berwald hugged Gilbert to him and cuddled him, "Stay like this for a little while?" He asked. Gilbert nodded. He felt warm and safe in Berwald's arms and soon fell asleep. Berwald quickly followed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eiiigghhttt~~~! Oh my, serious stuff and stuff. And food and stuff. Hahaha. **

**Warning: Languaaggee kinda.**

**I don't have much to say, so, please, enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

Chapter Eight.

A light knock woke Gilbert. He looked around and found that he and Berwald were in the same position they had fallen asleep in. "What?" He barked. He was having an awesome dream.

Ludwig's voice came through the door, "_Bruder_, do you know where Berwald is? I cannot find him and it is almost time to make dinner."

Gilbert looked at the still sleeping man next to him. He grinned, "Why, yes, I do know where he is."

His brother's lack of elaboration caused Ludwig to let out an exasperated sighed. He opened the door and immediately turned red and turned around, "Gilbert! Why is Berwald in your bed, naked, and sleeping?!"

Gilbert smirked. _I love it when West gets all embarrassed like that, he's so modest and up tight all the time._ "Kesesese, what's wrong, West? Jealous? Aren't you used to seeing naked people anyway? Italy is always naked when he sleeps." He got up, walked in front of Ludwig, and placed his hands on his hips, unabashed by his naked glory.

Ludwig placed his hand in front of his eyes, trying to not look at the various sights everywhere in the room, be it his naked brother or the naked Swede, "Just get some clothes on and wake up Berwald so he can cook dinner. I did not think it would be possible for you to get Berwald in bed with you, though. I guess Berwald is not the same as I thought he was or you tricked him some how."

Gilbert mocked hurt, "West, how could you think that your big _bruder_ would trick someone like that?! You hurt me, Luddy, right here," He patted his chest where his heart was and clung onto Ludwig. "Why, little _bruder_, why?!" Berwald was startled awake by Gilbert's fake cries. He blushed from embarrassment as he saw Ludwig and he tried to cover himself better with the blankets. Gilbert noticed this, let go of Ludwig, and tugged on the blankets, "Aww, don't be embarrassed. You're body is totally sexy, Ludwig is just jealous." Berwald kept his hold on the blankets, not letting them budge.

"It's okay, I am sorry for interrupting your sleep. I did not know where you were and was becoming a little worried that you wandered off somewhere and got lost." Ludwig saw Berwald's confused look, "I know you wouldn't just leave and you don't usually get lost, but I didn't know where you had gone off to. Anyway, you said you were going to make dinner, ja?" Berwald nodded. "Well, we usually eat soon, so I wanted to let you know that it would be good to start it about now." Berwald nodded again. The situation slowly became more and more awkward for Ludwig, "Alright, well, I'm going back to the study." Ludwig left quickly.

Berwald gave Gilbert a stern look and Gilbert stopped his tugging. "Don't be mean, Berwald," Gilbert cooed.

"You didn't have to embarrass your brother that."

"Ja, but it's fun," he said with his ever-present smirk.

Berwald kissed the corner of Gilbert's mouth, catching Gilbert off guard, "Yes, but you should be a little nicer to him."

Gilbert crossed his arms and frowned, but his light blush negated any effect it was supposed to have, "Whatever. Don't think you can be all kissy-kissy with me, Mister! It was a one-time thing."

"For now."

Gilbert's eyes widened with surprise, but he looked away and threw Berwald's pants at him, "Get dressed and make me some dinner. It better be good." An idea came to Gilbert and he smirked once again. "Also, I want you to wear the apron." Berwald gave Gilbert an amused smile and started to clothe himself.

_Yep, Berwald was still as manly as hell with a apron on. Damn it. Do I still look manly in an apron? Probably not, considering he called me cute. No fair. _Gilbert pouted at the thought as Berwald sat a plate of Janssons frestelse, sausage, and gravlax. "Do these things usually go together?"

Berwald shrugged, "Not really, but I felt like eating these things and thought you two would like them." Berwald took off his apron, unfortunately, and sat down in front of his own plate. He began eating once he saw Ludwig do so.

After a few moments of testing the food, Ludwig praised it. Gilbert agreed, "Ja! It's totally awesome, but I don't know how I feel about this salmon thing."

Berwald grunted and Ludwig scolded Gilbert, "Gilbert, be nice to the guest," he turned to said guest. "I enjoy the salmon very much, it is expertly made." Berwald nodded his thanks. The dinner continued with the occasional chatter from Gilbert, talking about some parties he had gone to or some video games he had recently played. Once they finished, Ludwig offered to clean the dishes to thank Berwald for cooking. However, he disappointingly refused to wear the apron.

Gilbert went to his room, followed by Berwald. "What do you need, Berwald? You want to go for another round?" Gilbert winked at Berwald once his door was closed.

Berwald seemed to think about it. "I would love too," he smirked. _That is so fucking sexy._ "But," Gilbert hated 'but's, "I have to discuss something with you."

Gilbert was confused, "About what? You wanna declare your undying love for me or something." He laughed and Berwald blushed.

"I want to talk about what you have been doing recently," he rubbed the back of his head.

Now, Gilbert was suspicious. _Something I've been doing recently? He couldn't possibly mean...no way! That's impossible._ "And what, exactly, have I been doing lately?"

Berwald became serious and looked Gilbert in the eyes, "Your dealing with criminals and your recent murders of mafia bosses."

Gilbert's breath caught in his throat. _How? How does Berwald know? Do the others know? Does West know? He can't! He must be so disappointed. He has an older brother who deals in drugs and murder. I bet he hates me. I bet everyone thinks I'm the same as the rest of the scum. Heh, I guess I am. I did do what they wanted just to have fun. Wow, what the hell is wrong with me. I'm supposed to be awesome._ He smiled wistfully, "So what? I was bored," he paused and looked down. "What are you going to do? Are you going to take me to Russia? Are the others going to torture me? Is West going to disown me as a brother? Will I...disappear?"

Berwald was shocked to say the least. He didn't want Gilbert to jump to conclusions and think that everyone was against him. Berwald didn't want to see Gilbert so forlorn. He took Gilbert's face in both of his hands and made Gilbert look at him, "Gilbert, no one is taking you anywhere. No one is going to hurt you. And, Ludwig won't disown you. No one else knows but me."

Hope was brought back to Gilbert's eyes and he hugged Berwald's chest tightly. He hated being so weak. _I'm Prussia! Not some hopeless, girly boy._ But that's what he felt like right then. The only thing keeping him from breaking down was Berwald's arms. "Berwald, I'm being so not awesome right now. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a pussy. I'm sorry for trying to have fun and screwing my life over in the process. I'm sorry." He clutched Berwald to him tighter.

Gilbert had his face buried in Berwald's shirt, but Berwald understood the albino's words. He rubbed his back soothingly, "It's okay, you don't have to apologize. What did you that screwed you over?"

"I killed all those boss guys even though Tunicci didn't tell me to. So, now Tunicci is keeping me on his leash by threatening to hurt my _bruder._ He won't let me leave."

Berwald thought and came to dislike this Tunicci very much. He had never met Tunicci, but he had heard of him before. "Don't worry. You'll be free a little after this week."

Gilbert looked up at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

Berwald winked, "I'll tell you near the end of the week." He kissed Gilbert on the forehead.

Gilbert blushed, "You know, I'm pretty impatient. Also, I like your expressions."

Berwald was taken aback by this, "My expressions?"

"Ja, you barely ever show any emotion, you always have this intimidating look. It's nice to see a different face, especially your sexy ones," Gilbert smirked, over his breakdown.

"Well," Berwald thought for a moment and grinned, "if you want to see them more often, you'll have to devote yourself to me."

"What?" Gilbert choked out.

"Be my boyfriend, Gilbert, and you can see as many expressions as you please."

_Well, who could pass up that deal?_ Gilbert grinned as well and kissed Berwald in response to his proposal.


End file.
